


Ephemeral

by khrom



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicide, im so sorry, this shit is bad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrom/pseuds/khrom
Summary: mc finds herself stuck in her feelings until a certain golden-haired boy comes along.*tw: will contain sensitive topics — self-harm, depression**au where mc doesn't join the RFA and rika is still alive*





	1. prologue.

She was blanketed by the darkness and her emotions, never setting a step outside for some time because she often felt tired. She lived alone in her messy apartment; clothes sporadically spread out on the floor, the furniture, you name it. A quiet rustling was heard from underneath the sheets as the body was waking from its deep slumber. Once uncovering herself, she took a look at the clock.

_1:30 PM_

It wasn’t unusual to be sleeping in that late. The countless nights staying up because of bombarding thoughts and anxiousness turned her into an insomniac. Although the heaviness in her chest chained her to the bed, she managed to barely withstand it and propped herself up. A wave of dizziness overcame her head as she arose from her mattress. Trying to keep her balance against the lightheadedness, she brought out her arms and settled herself before continuing her day.

-

Both the pantry and refrigerator were hardly stocked with food. Realizing this, an exasperated sigh came from her chapped, pale lips. She murmured to herself closing the refrigerator door, “You can’t even take of yourself, dumbass. How useless.” She slowly walked to her bathroom, opened the door, and turned the light on. The first thing that caught in her sight was a reflection — tangled hair, sunken eyes, and a bit unhealthy thin figure. Another sigh escaped her lips as she kept staring at disappointing unsightly physique.

Turning off the lights, and heading out of the bathroom, she proceeded to her drawer and changed from unwashed to casual clothes. Almost forgetting, she walked to acquire her wallet, which had some money, in her messy room and went back to where she was. The disgusted woman did not bother to brush her hair as she was feeling exhausted even from doing the slightest. After finally bending down and tying her shoes, she catches her breath and grabbed the handle of the apartment’s entrance, then hissed at the sunlight emerging into her dark room. She whispered to herself once again, “Let’s get this over with,” then closing the door and locking it.


	2. one - nadir.

Only the sounds of her short breaths resonated in and out her ears. Even though she hadn’t been outside of her apartment for a while, she didn’t feel the need to recognize and appreciate the strong, but beautiful, beaming sunlight. The unique numbers on her the other apartment doors did not matter nor did she care about her neighbors in the slightest. Well, what did she care about? She didn’t even know the answer to that question herself. 

Her slender fingers pressed the down button of the elevator and waited for the ‘ding!’ of the mechanism. Once it finally came to her service, she stepped in and chose the bottom floor button. As soon as she stepped into the elevator, troubled contemplation once again struck her thoughts. 

_God, oh god, I hope this fucking elevator breaks down and kills me. Please, please please…_ , she pleaded in her mind.

Another high-pitched ‘ding!’ interrupted her thoughts, signaling her that she reached the lobby. Walking out of the elevator, she headed towards the entrance of the building her apartment was at. She opened the door and continued. Down the street not too far was a supermarket where some of SKY University’s college students went to get their groceries. Remembering this, she felt another weight put on her chest because she hadn’t attended her classes for a couple of days. A medicine major failing to be present at school as well as manage her own life was pitiful. Her mother would yell and snap at her for being in this miserable state.

_ How pathetic. Maybe if you hadn’t cooped yourself in your room for so long, then you wouldn’t have to feel all this stress and worry about the piling homework. Why are you such a disappointment? _ the woman thought, angrily gritting her teeth.

The walk seemed lengthy and exhausting to her even though for a normal, healthy person, it would be a relatively short journey. Another wave of nausea overcame her with a headache partnering with it. Slight pants came out of her mouth as she walked toward the supermarket, climbing a couple of stairs, and the automatic doors letting her into the building. The woman was greeted by undying sounds of items being scanned, carts being pushed, and cashiers saying, “Have a nice day!”, after the customers paid. She grabbed a basket and went straight for what she was searching for.

-

She wasn’t a picky eater. She hadn’t even made a grocery list beforehand. There was only one item she could think of that was easy to make and inexpensive -- instant ramen. She hoarded a few boxes into her basket that would last her some time, so she didn’t have to go outside again. This, however, caused her to use both her hands and lean to one side. The heaviness initiated the third ripple of dizziness. Although it seemed almost impossible for her to carry the basket, she managed to walk over to the beverage aisle. When she reached there, her eyes saw a slightly familiar-looking golden-haired customer, with a smile on his face, filling up his cart with chocolate milk. She made a small, uncomfortable expression towards the boy as she stared at him.  _ What a weirdo, _ she thought making her impression of the peculiar boy. Averting her gaze from him to the beverages, she looked for something she liked.

“Water…” she mumbled to herself but turned her attention to other items, not preferring the drink.  To no avail, nothing in particular interested her, so she retreated from the aisle and headed to purchase her products. But after a few seconds of walking there, her vision began to appear blurry, so set her basket down to the floor and took a breath. She clenched her teeth once again as the overwhelming pain of a headache came upon her. Her pale hands started to feel unusually sweaty and cold. Scared of what was happening, and breathing fast, the ‘ba-dumps’ of her heart increased.

Catching attention to the sight, the chocolate milk-obsessed blond ran to her side, putting his hand on her back and on her hands.

“Are you okay?!” he asked her as her pants became faster and hands getting colder and clammier. She didn’t respond to his question. She was too focused on whether she was about to faint in front of a crowd and humiliate herself. 

“Fuck…” the woman cursed and fell onto him. 

“Hey, hey! Get yourself together. Fuck, fuck. Gotta call 119,” the blond panicked. He took out a yellow flip phone and dialed ‘119.’ He answered the basic questions the operator on the line asked him and assured him that an ambulance would be coming to where they were located in a few. Soon enough, an ambulance came and the paramedics took the girl away on a stretcher. 

_I gotta check on her later_ , he planned. The worried blond then went back to his cart and grabbed her basket, going toward the cashier.  __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so srry if this story is bad oh my god hope u guys enjoyed tho ;)


	3. two - fall.

**two - fall.**

White. It blinded her eyes as she slowly opened them, gaining consciousness. She wasn’t used to the brightness that her eyes opened to because of the constant darkness enveloping her back at her apartment. Regular beats of beeps from what she was assuming was a heart monitor and quiet sips bounced among the whiteness. Fully opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. The only object that stood out among the bland color was yellow, sky blue, and beige. A new, beautiful amethyst color brought attention to her eyes before she fell into nothingness once again.

-

Click. Click. Click.

Yoosung★ joins the chatroom.

707 joins the chatroom.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ Omg 707 I was at the store getting chocolate milk, and all of a sudden there’s this girl who looked rlly sick , so i went over there to check. She faints on me so i call 119. Im so worried about her ;-; _

**707** :  _ that’s crazy to hear dude where r u rn?? _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ im at the hospital with her waiting for her to wake up. after she got taken away i bought my chocolate milk along with her boxes of ramen. She prob has a ramen addiction lolol _

**707:** _ just like my obsession with honey buddha chips and ph.d pepper  _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ anyways that took precious some money out of my bank account ;-; although it is for a good cause i think i will go homeless soon ;-;  _

**707:** _ don’t worry about it yoosung i got u ;) lol and u can live w Rika remember? _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ oh yeah, i forgot about that she probably will let me in bc we’re cousins and she’s super nice and cool and- _

**707:** _ and im gonna have to cut u off right there lol take a break from talking about Rika so much. all the members minus V and herself are talking about it ;o _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ she’s just an admirable role model though how could i not?! -v- it’s like any kid with their mom _

**707:** _ yeah, totally me with my mom lol _

Before Yoosung could respond to his friends’, 707, message, a slight rustle came from the hospital bed only a few feet away from him. Yoosung stopped clicking on his phone’s keys and averted his gaze to the girl. He saw that her eyes were progressively adjusting to the room, looking around, and finally meeting eyes with each other, then succumbing to the exhaustion.  She still looked so pale, but a tad bit better. The dullness of her color scared him a bit, making it seem like she looked like a ghost. 

It concerned him a bit. What on earth was she doing to herself that got her to the point of fainting? Not only that but when he arrived into the room, he noticed some bulging white scars amongst her skin while in her hospital gown. The nurses or doctors didn’t make any note of it; maybe because they blended so well with her skin, but he could definitely see it. 

It reminded him of the time where he was struggling with his problems, thinking of resorting to the girl’s method of coping. But Rika and everyone else was there for him to get through it. Despite not knowing her at all, he felt this urge to be there for her; he wanted to be there for her like his friends were -- supportive and comforting. 

**707:** _ Yoosung?? Hello??? You there??? _

The blond ignored the buzzing of his phone for a bit more thinking about the girl. Then, responded.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ Seven _

**707:** _ wassup  _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ i think _

**707:** _ you think _

**Yoosung** ★ **:** _ im falling _

**707:** _ falling where lol _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this is so goddamn short ;-; hope yall enjoyed this shitty chappy


End file.
